Theodora Stonewall
#Description|Description}} #History|History}} #Personality|Personality}} #Possessions|Possessions}} #Relationships|Relationships}} #Trivia|Trivia}} #Commissions Gallery|Commissions}}}} |Allegiance = Grand Alliance|Branch = |Rank = Field Marshal|Unit = 5th Legion|Commands = Marshal of the Stormwind Army Field Marshal of the Grand Alliance|Battles = *'Second War' *'Third War' *'War against the Lich King' *'Alliance-Horde War' *'Third Burning Legion Invasion of Azeroth' *'Blood War' *Countless campaigns and conflicts|Service = 10 L.C. - 11 L.C. Lordaeron Army 13 L.C. - 38 L.C. Stormwind Army 39 L.C. - Present Grand Alliance Army|Row 10 title = Signature|Row 10 info = 200px}} Lady Theodora Stonewall (née De Vries) is the reigning Countess of Fairshire, a region located in Eastern Elwynn province of Stormwind. She has served in the military for most of her life and currently commands the "Fighting Fifth" Legion of the Grand Alliance. She is a stalwart woman and gifted leader, relying on her own skills, dedication, and resilience to achieve her goals and ambitions. =Description= ---- Tall with a solid, hardy physique, Theodora carries the appearance of a woman who has spent her entire life in work and war. Conflict and circumstance have left her face coarse and marred, and only the echoes of her former beauty remain among the scars. The most distinct of these marks is that of a deep burn, now healed and twisted across her skin, leaving the affected eye blind and useless. A leather eye patch is set in place to minimize the grotesqueness of her injury to others. A closer inspection of her features reveals a bias for pragmatic yet elegant aesthetics. Her light brown hair, once kept in an abruptly short cut, has been grown out into a long mane streaked with gray. In dress, she is practical but no less an example of opulence; the style and fit of her clothing and armor are exceptional, as is the make and strength of her weapons. =History= ---- Theodora was the first of twins born to Lord Theodore De Vries of Mirwood and his wife, Lady Eustacia. The early years of her and her brother’s youth were filled with all the happiness afforded to a well-bred and well-loved family, and a second brother was born some years later to everyone’s joy. Upbringing and Tragedy Like her twin and younger brother, Theodora was educated by the best tutors and instructors in a variety of subjects, including history, math, religion, economics, and even the genteel arts - though she herself took a passionate liking to combat arts. Her father supported her interests, especially those regarding knighthood and horsemanship, traits that were long established and well-respected between his family and that of his wife’s. And so Theodora was able to live some of her childhood in idyllic happiness and contentment. Unfortunately, this life she loved and knew so well would end during the First War, when the Stormwind Kingdom was attacked and razed by the Horde and Theodora was only thirteen. Her home destroyed and in flames, she attempted to flee the lands with her twin brother, Bertrand, and their mother, though she was eventually separated from both in the panic and chaos. Theodora nearly met her end at the blade of a marauding orc invader but was saved by the timely intervention of Lady Eustacia, who had returned to find her daughter. Eustacia, once a knight in her own right, fended off the orc attacker, giving Theodora and others the opportunity to escape behind her. Unfortunately, the Lady Eustacia met her death in the face of overwhelming enemy numbers, and Theodora was forced to watch as she herself was spirited away by others who had been given the chance to flee. Lordaeron and the Second War Theodora eventually met with her surviving family members at Southshore in the Kingdom of Lordaeron, where they settled with the other Stormwind refugees. Lord Theodore eventually joined his brothers- and sisters-in-arms to fight the Second War, leaving his daughter embittered at the separation and the possibility of losing her only remaining parent. In an act of rebellion, Theodora ran away from her family and enlisted in the Lordaeron Army. She successfully assumed a false identity and trained as both a foot soldier and cavalryman. That year in the military was notably difficult, something she now admits was due to her anger and youth - and one that was brought to an abrupt end following the death of her beloved father. Wrought with guilt and grief, Theodora deserted her unit for a short time and returned afterward to confess her fraudulent identity and misgivings. The mercy of her commander and her age saved her from the hangman’s noose, and she willingly accepted a series of punishments before being sent back to her family. Eventually, she was exonerated of all wrong-doings and any mention of the incident was expunged from her records. There was some speculation that her family intervened on its own behalf, causing a short-lived rumor of scandal that was quickly dismissed and forgotten. Return to Stormwind Theodora and her family eventually returned to Stormwind, where Theodora spend several years grieving the loss her parents and in helping her family to rebuild their estates and assets. Her uncle, Lord Geoffery De Vries, became Count of Mirwood and eventually gave Theodora his blessings to enlist in the Stormwind Army when she became of age. On her eighteenth birthday, she enlisted and devoted herself to the life of a soldier. She served in several prestigious units, rising in rank until she was recommended to the First Regiment under Marshal Maxen Montclair. As a regimental officer and knight, Theodora organized and ran several training programs and campaigns, and was given the honor of leading the Westridge Cavaliers on the field of battle for some time. New Developments After serving in the First Regiment for nearly two decades, Theodora transferred to the Fighting Fifth and took on the responsibilities left behind by her mother's predecessor in the County of Fairshire. Unfortunately, she found the region in a state of ruin and its people suffering from neglect, poor economy, and a failing infrastructure. Determined to rebuild, the new countess spent several months restructuring laws and gathering resources to support the citizens, its army, and its militia. During this period of reconstruction, Theodora married and served in a non-combatant leadership role for several months before giving birth to twins. After recovering and leading her unit into battle again, she eventually made the decision to retire temporarily from active duty and grieve the death of her first husband. Return to the Military After several years of mourning and rebuilding, Theodora returned to active duty service under the command of Marshal Maxen Montclair in the First Regiment. She served as an officer in the First's ranks for several months and took part in a number of conflicts, campaigns, and battles before receiving a summons to meet with Alliance High Command. Having been told that her skills and leadership would find better use under a unit of her own command, Theodora accepted a promotion to Field Marshal and once again took command of the Fighting Fifth, now re-designated as the 5th Legion of the Grand Alliance. With her came Lord Markus Stonewall, also formally of the First Regiment, who would serve as her second-in-command and executive officer. Theodora found the Fifth in a state of near ruination. A campaign led by her predecessor resulted in a ninety percent reduction of their forces, leaving only a paltry strength of five hundred soldiers and personnel. In the months that followed, Theodora and Markus worked tirelessly in their plans to rebuild the forces of the Fifth and return them to battle. =Personality= ---- Like her father before her, Theodora is a sincere and honest individual with a developed sense of honor and personal ethics. Years of war and personal tragedy have since tempered her impatience, creating a woman acknowledged for her composure and acuity of mind. She is able to suitably adapt to most situations, both social and martial, though she prefers the company of her comrades-in-arms over any other. Known to be exacting and severe by the men and women she commands, those well-acquainted with Theodora consider her to be a kind-hearted and selfless woman with impeccable morals. She employs a dry, sometimes cynical, sense of humor among friends and strangers alike and often uses this proclivity to evade personal questions and assuage concerns. Only the most intimate of her circle know of the deep-rooted sadness in her heart, kept behind a wall of stoicism and misdirection. Only recently has Theodora begun to crawl out of her shell, becoming a more relaxed but no less effective field commander. =Possessions= ---- Personal Armaments *'"Kindness" '- A holy blade that is Theodora's primary weapon in battle. This enchanted sword was forged and blessed by the Church of the Holy Light to commemorate both her devotion and her service to the people of Stormwind. Due to her unshakable willpower and faith in the Light, she is able to manifest the power of holy fire within her weapon a simple invocation: "I stand righteous before the darkness, and the Light shall guide my hand." *'Stormwind Heater Shield '- This standard-issued heater shield once belonged to Theodora's father and holds great sentimental value for the knight. While well-known for her skill with a sword, she is most deadly when paired with a shield, having mastered its use both in offense and defense. Engraved into the back is the following prayer: "Light surround me; Light enfold me; Light protect me; Light watch over me." *'"Dragonrend" '- An enchanted thorium sword crafted by the finest smiths of Ironforge. The blade is etched with several intricate runes and bathed in perpetual flames, lending towards its lethality. Theodora received the weapon from Lord-Marshal Maxen Montclair during the Post-Siege Dragon Crisis where he also awarded her the title of "Dragonslayer." *'"Longshear"' - An heirloom longsword once belonging to Theodora's late husband. The sword was initially gifted to Sir Aralieass Delamond, a knight and retainer of House De Vries, who would wield the weapon with honor and distinction before returning the blade to Theodora years later. Due to the sentimental nature of its history, Longshear has been retired from battle and awaits the hands of Theodora's eldest son. =Relationships= ----'Markus Stonewall' - Theodora's current husband and closest confidant. Theodora met Markus in 34 L.C., sometime after his first being recruited into the Royal Army. The initial introduction was nothing of note, as Theodora stood as 2nd in Command of the unit Markus now called home. Because there was such a leap between their ranks at the time, interactions were few and far between. Those that did occur were short and driven by professional necessity. Theodora eventually took an extended leave from the military, and it was assumed that the two would never cross paths again. However, in the summer of 38 L.C., their paths did cross once again - and only by shared tragedy was this accomplished. While Markus was fresh in his grief over the death of his first wife, Theodora was still mourning her own husband's from several years prior. It was by chance that Theodora learned of Markus' situation, and it was by her own compulsion that she approached him to share her condolences and to offer support should he wish it from her. Sometime later, Markus met Theodora while she was on her daily walk through Stormwind. Having recently decided that it was time to move on in his personal life, he approached his former Captain and led her to Olivia's Pond to express his interest in her as a potential suitor. The initial reaction was... not what he had expected or hoped. Startled by the sudden admission of feelings - especially those directed towards her, Theodora asked if the whole display was some sort of attempt at a bad joke. Believing himself rejected, Markus made to leave and was only stopped by Theodora herself, who quickly realized that his statement had been made in earnest. Instantly thereafter, she accepted his invitation and agreed to explore the idea of a new relationship together. The next few weeks saw the two of them in each other's company - as much as their respective positions allowed. Theodora had returned to the First Regiment while Markus then commanded the Skullrose Company. As time pressed on, the two would even visit each other in the presence of their respective units, leading to the rumor that an understanding would soon develop between them. True to these predictions, Markus and Theodora met on the evening of July 17th, 37 L.C. and agreed to pursue a serious relationship that would eventually lead towards marriage and children. It is said that no one was surprised by this development - or of the engagement that soon followed - and that all who heard of it were pleased by the match and the suitability of the lovers involved. As quick as their relationship began and developed, the subsequent engagement only served to prove the ideal nature of the match. Theodora found herself enamored not only by Markus' strength and intelligence but by his unique, ever-present humor and compassionate heart. For Markus, Theodora presented unfailing stability in a life that had never lacked chaos and uncertainty. Their respective virtues were strengthened when combined together, and their vices were tempered by that of their counterpart's. On January 6th, 39 L.C., Markus and Theodora were married in a private, nonplussed ceremony by Confessor Eviellena Blakemoore with their friend Sir Edrington Grunwald as their witness. Later that year, Theodora announced her pregnancy and gave birth to fraternal triplets - one son, Edward, and two girls, Iris and Lily. Combined with the children of their first marriages, the Stonewall children now count as six in total and are considered the delight of their parents' lives. =Trivia= ---- * Theodora is a distinguished equestrian and a master of horsemanship. Her stocks of carefully-bred chargers are some of the strongest and most sought after among the kingdom's knights and nobility. * She owns a personal winery and meadery, both of which produce drinks that are commonly found among the tables of nobility and gentry alike. * She is able to speak Thalassian and Dwarven conversationally and has basic knowledge of the Darnassian language. * She has a poor grasp on the topic of magic and regards its use as a necessary evil. * Her body is a map of past injuries - some minor, and some very terrible. These, however, are seldom seen. She also has several tattoos but like the majority of her scars, they are rarely visible. * She is infamous for her drinking habits and was given the knightly epithet of ''Dame Theodora of the Chalice ''to reflect her love for wine and brandy. * She has a soft spot for both children and dogs. * While not above wearing dresses and gowns, she prefers the look and practicality of pants in her day-to-day wear. As such, she often adopts the styles more commonly seen among the Lords of the Stormwind Peerage than that of the Ladies. =Commissions Gallery= ---- : Theodora.png|by DancinFox Theofarm.png|Commission Theomarkus.png|by cut-box QmOZev6.png|by AvannTeth TheoCom.jpg|by Keelerleah sketchtheoravietta.jpg|by Ravietta Theodora by ake tan.jpg|by ake-tan theo4.png|by Andarix hmhmhmhmhmhm.jpg|by Destr Final-WebVersion.png|by Karniz pirthTheo.png|by Pirth Recenttheo.png|by Reimann ] Category:CharactersCategory:HumanCategory:StormwindianCategory:WarriorsCategory:Brotherhood of the HorseCategory:SoldiersCategory:CavalryCategory:Alliance Officers Category:House of De Vries Category:Stormwind Peerage Category:The Fighting Fifth Category:Army Officers Category:Stormwind Army Category:Knights